


Демонстрация гибкости

by morcabre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcabre/pseuds/morcabre





	Демонстрация гибкости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Demonstrating Flexibility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212024) by [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne). 



— Мы в паб собираемся, пойдешь? — Рон остановился на выходе.

— Нет, спасибо. Меня Северус дома ждет.

Рон фыркнул.

— Я так понимаю, Снейп не слишком… гибкий. Хотя, думаю, если б я выглядел так, тоже не выпускал бы своего парня из поля зрения.

Гарри моргнул.

— Прости? Выглядел как?

— Ну, ты знаешь, — Рон махнул рукой, — как мышь летучая.

— Мышь летучая, — повторил Гарри. — Не то, чтобы я согласен, но какое это имеет отношение к чему бы то ни было?

— Ну, ты бы с любым мог встречаться, разве нет? Снейпу повезло, что ты выбрал его. Я понимаю, почему он такой собственник. Ну да ладно, пока!

Гарри злился всю дорогу домой.

***

— Тебя что-то расстроило.

— Просто Рон кое-что сказал.

Северус хмыкнул.

— Расскажешь, когда будешь готов.

Гарри прикусил губу.

— Ты был бы против, если б я время от времени куда-нибудь выбирался после работы?

Северус поднял бровь.

— Почему я должен быть против? — Он прищурился. — Что подразумевал Рональд?

— Ничего, — Гарри понял, что ответил слишком быстро, как только слово сорвалось с губ.

— Попробуешь еще раз?

Гарри вздохнул.

— Рон думает, что ты не особенно гибкий.

— В самом деле. — Северус подвинулся ближе. — Ты не был удовлетворен мной прошлой ночью?

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Не в этом смысле.

— А какой еще смысл тебя волнует?

— Никакой.

***

После того, как Северус продемонстрировал свою гибкость, они лежали в постели, обнявшись.

— Расскажи остальное, — сказал тот.

— Что остальное?

— Что сказал Рональд.

Гарри вздохнул и повторил их разговор. К его удивлению, Северус только фыркнул.

— Летучая мышь?

— Да, представляешь? — Гарри раздраженно фыркнул. — Я поговорю с ним об этом завтра…

— Не стоит, — Северус подвинулся и просунул ногу между ног Гарри. — Я прекрасно знаю, как выгляжу. Он не так уж неправ.

— Он совершенно не прав. Ты не летучая мышь, ты язвительный, загадочный и сексуальный.

— Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я… продемонстрировал мою гибкость еще раз, да? — вкрадчиво произнес Северус.

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— Да, пожалуйста.


End file.
